


I Know You Like Mind Games

by Impala_Chick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Merlin (Merlin), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Season/Series 01, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: When Morgana or Arthur enters a room, all heads turn. It’s like the rest of the world dims and there are spotlights on them both. He doesn’t understand how either of them can exude such an overwhelming feeling of power and strength, but he’s learned not to question it.Merlin has gotten used to them both. Mostly. But he still makes mistakes.(Morgana plays mind games. Merlin ends up seeing much more of Morgana and Arthur than he'd ever anticipated.)





	I Know You Like Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2019 challenge 1 prompt "being watched." Go Dragons!
> 
> Title from the BANKS song _Mind Games_.

When Morgana or Arthur enters a room, all heads turn. It’s like the rest of the world dims and there are spotlights on them both. He doesn’t understand how either of them can exude such an overwhelming feeling of power and strength, but he’s learned not to question it.

Merlin has gotten used to them both. Mostly. But he still makes mistakes.

Merlin stumbles when he notices Morgana charging down the corridor towards him, her hair flowing behind her. She looks intimidating as hell but also inhumanely beautiful. The stack of clean laundry he’d been holding tumbles to the floor, and he groans in frustration. She pauses when she reaches him, and looks down at him with a small smile.

“Are you quite alright, Merlin?” She asks. 

Merlin gulps as she watches him, her voice sweet but her lips curved upwards in a smirk.

“Yes, M’lady.” He bows his head, his eyes on her pretty shoes.

“Oh, you can look at me,” she says, her voice no longer sounding so innocent. He glances up and tracks the movement of her tongue licking her lower lip before she walks away.

It takes a minute for Merlin to remind himself to breathe once she leaves.

\----

The next time Merlin sees Morgana in the corridor, she stops him with a hand on his bicep. He’s glad he’s not holding anything this time, because he startles. He looks over at her with his head cocked. He knows it wouldn’t be polite to ask her what she’s doing, but he can’t explain the way tension starts to curl around them both.

“Morgana?” He asks as the silence stretches. 

Her eyes fall to his lips. She squeezes him once, twice, before letting him go.

“I need you to attend to me,” she says over her shoulder. 

Merlin can’t help the immediate reaction his body has to that phrase. He’s also reminded of Arthur, because Arthur has said that to him before in low tones and it always takes everything Merlin has not to say some lewd joke or give away more than he intends to. 

Instead of answering and embarrassing himself, Merlin hustles to catch up to her. She flings open her chamber door, and Merlin immediately notices that a bath has been prepared in the middle of her room. Merlin stops short, his breath coming fast. She can’t be serious. This is clearly Gwen’s job. And besides that, Merlin already has to ready Arthur for his bath. This would just be another form of torture, to have to see another Pendragon naked and never be allowed to touch.

“Unlace my dress, please,” she says, and Merlin’s eyes snap to Morgana’s. She’s looking over her shoulder and waiting for him, her dark hair cascading down her back and stopping at the swell of her ass.

“Of course,” he says automatically. He reaches out with shaking fingers, and Morgana watches him as he unties the knots and pulls at the laces. He works as quickly as he can, hoping that Morgana can’t hear the hammering of his heart. What he’s doing feels way too intimate, and he knows that Morgana must realize that. 

He looks up when he’s finished, averting his gaze from the lovely bronze of her skin showing through the exposed back of the gown. 

“That will be all,” she says as she turns around, her hands holding up the dress.

Merlin bolts. She’s playing some kind of game with him, Merlin is sure of it. He just doesn’t understand the rules.

\----

A few days later, Morgana bursts into Arthur’s room while Merlin is attempting to clean up. She grabs his arm and pushes him behind Arthur’s dressing screen. Merlin doesn't even have a chance to ask her what's going on before she tells him to wait with a finger to her lips.

Arthur charges into the room soon after and he is breathing so hard that Merlin can hear each exhale. Merlin only knows it’s him because of his familiar footfalls against the stone floor. Neither Morgana nor Arthur speak, and Merlin stills as the energy in the room shifts into something tenuous and fragile. The silence starts to make the hairs on Merlin’s arms stand up. He doesn’t dare disobey Morgana and step out from behind the screen, so he presses his eye to the edge of one panel and peers into Arthur’s room.

Arthur is seated in his high back chair with his legs spread wide. Morgana is pushed up between his thighs, both of her hands fisted in his hair to hold his head back and expose his neck to her eager mouth.

Merlin staggers back from the screen and clamps his mouth shut to stifle his gasp. That was the last thing he expected to see. He can feel his own blood pounding in his ears as he debates whether to reveal himself. His moment of indecision is punctuated by soft feminine gasps. And then Arthur groans, the sound slightly muffled but unmistakable. It’s so primal and unguarded, and so unlike Arthur, that Merlin has to take another look. 

He can very clearly see Arthur’s face from the opening. Arthur’s eyes are squeezed shut, but his mouth is parted because Morgana is biting his bottom lip and tugging it forward. Arthur growls as if he is annoyed, and Morgana releases him and laughs. Arthur opens his eyes to glare at her, and his mouth is pink and shiny from spit already. Merlin finds himself unable to turn away from such temptation. He silently prays that eventually asking for forgiveness is easier than asking for permission.

Morgana swirls away from Arthur in a flurry of satin, and Merlin can’t see what she’s doing anymore. But Arthur licks his kiss swollen lips and cranes his head to watch her with hazy, lust blown eyes. His shirt is all bunched up at his waist and his legs are still held wide open. Merlin can see that Arthur’s thighs are trembling and his breeches do nothing to hide the outline of his stiff cock. 

Morgana returns with a cloth not unlike the one Merlin is wearing around his neck, and ties it around Arthur’s head to cover his eyes. Merlin bemoans his inability to watch Arthur’s eyes until Morgana undoes Arthur’s laces and his red, swollen cock springs up out of his pants. Merlin can see that the head of it is already leaking, and Arthur hisses when Morgana rubs her thumb against the head.

Merlin’s mouth runs dry as Morgana starts to move her hand up and down Arthur’s cock. Arthur throws his head back so hard that Merlin hears it thunk against the wood. Morgana laughs again, and Arthur bites at his bottom lip. Merlin can feel his own cock pressing up against his pants, but he makes no move to affect it. He’s too mesmerized by the vulnerable and needy picture Arthur makes.

“Spit, Arthur,” Morgana commands as she holds her palm open at Arthur’s lips. He complies, and some of it sticks to his bottom lip and dribbles out the corner of his mouth. Morgana goes back to handling Arthur’s cock, and Arthur spreads his knees even further. His hand is tightly gripping the edge of the chair, like he’s carefully controlling himself. That makes Merlin suspect this isn’t the first time they’ve done this.

The pleased, punched out gasps that Arthur is making fill Merlin’s head until he’s sure he’s never going to be able to forget them. Merlin doesn’t dare look away as Morgana twists her fist over Arthur’s cock and leans in to bite at his ear lobe. She reaches her other hand into the neckline of his tunic and tweaks a nipple, and Arthur yelps. 

“That hurt!” Arthur admonishes. 

“I know. But you better be a good boy, Arthur. Don’t make me gag you,” Morgana teases.

Merlin gulps as Arthur squirms in his seat and bites his lip. Each time Morgana’s fist moves down Arthur’s shaft, his swollen cockhead emerges like a beacon. Merlin can see the way it’s weeping, a sign of just how much he wants to come. 

Even though it feels like he’s crossing a line he can’t come back from, Merlin reaches a hand down his trousers. He feels impossibly hard and he can’t help the breathy groan that escapes his mouth once he grips himself. He watches intently as Arthur takes huge gulps of air, his lips parted and sweat trickling down his face. Morgana’s hand starts to move just a little bit faster, and Merlin moves his own hand in time with hers.

“That’s it, Arthur,” Morgana purrs.

Arthur comes with a groan. Merlin is captivated by the fat drops of come that spurt from his cock and slide down over Morgana’s hand. Merlin clumsily unties his scarf and covers his cock with it before his orgasm overtakes him, so that he doesn’t drip on the floor.

By the time Merlin can focus again, Morgana has her skirt bunched up and is on top of Arthur, her legs planted on either side of his thighs. Arthur still hasn’t moved to touch her, but he’s biting his lip and his face is pinched. Merlin wonders just how sensitive he is as Morgana rides him, her hands gripping his shoulders. Morgana moans and reaches her hand down between them.

“Good boy,” she says to Arthur as she rocks her hips. Merlin can’t stand to look anymore. He already feels so wrecked and his cock is twitching in his hands. He stuffs it back into his pants, hissing as his sensitive head scrapes against the fabric. He knows that Arthur is still blindfolded, and now that Morgana is otherwise occupied he takes his chance and darts out from behind the screen. He’s careful not to bump Arthur’s table or glance back.

He hears Morgana laughing as he reaches the chamber door, and closes it behind himself as softly as he can.

He’s never going to be able to look at Arthur again without picturing his hard leaking cock sticking out of his breeches, or the way Morgana’s hands possessively gripped his shoulders.

Maybe that had been Morgana’s plan all along.


End file.
